This invention pertains to a noise maker device useful for generating a clapping sound at public gatherings such as sporting events, and more particularly to a mechanical clapper operative to create a simulated clapping noise.
Noise actuating devices are known for generating hand operated clapping noises. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,977 discloses a noise making clapper comprising a plurality of elongated flexible blades adapted to clap together to produce a clapping noise. U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,000 discloses a noise making paddle where a pair of elongated blades create a clapping noise by clapping one blade against the other blade. A noisemaker operative by clapping one or two pivotally mounted outside paddles against a stationary center paddle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,517. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,277 discloses a combined fan and noisemaker comprising two outer blades adapted to strike a center blade. The various prior art structures, however, are deficient in structure as well as effectiveness in generating clapping noises.
It now has been found that a noise generating clapper device preferably comprising two identically molded plastic elongated blades can be snapped together at one distal end and further interconnected at an intermediate point to provide a laterally connection between the two blades. The clapper can be hand actuated to generate a clapping noise by clapping together the clapping ends of the clapper. The clapper includes an intermediate space between the blades to physically separate and laterally space the blades progressively apart as the linear distance increases from the distal connection between the blades. The construction of the clapper device advantageously provides a comfortable gripping or hand grasping of the clapper between the distal connection and the intermediate spacing means without encumbering the rapid reciprocating motion of the blades clapping together. The improved clapping noise is mainly created due to improved air displacement between the clapping ends as well as the rapid physical collision between the clapping ends. Intensity of the clapping sound can be advantageously optimized by maintaining proper spacing between the clapper ends while maintaining a proper linear distance between the distal end connection of the blades and the intermediate spacing means between the blades to maintain a proper a lateral displacement between the blades in the hand-gripping section of the clapper. The amplitude and frequency of the clapping can be varied by controlling the stiffness of the blade as well as the linear length of the blades. The clapper of this invention can be expediently produced by injection molding of two identical blades adapted to be complementary fits upon interconnecting one blade with a second blade. The blades are adapted to be easily assembled by interlocking connecting means at the distal end of the blades and interconnecting the blades intermediately while maintaining a lateral spacing between the blades with an intermediate spacing means. These and other advantages of this invention will become more apparent by referring to the drawings and detailed description of the invention.